


A Pocket Full of Roses

by afailureofheart



Series: A Rose by Any Other Name [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Flower Child Harry, M/M, Punk Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afailureofheart/pseuds/afailureofheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's the endless summer and Louis' getting lost in his blossoms. </p><p>The one where Harry's compared to flowers too much and Louis works at a tattoo shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pocket Full of Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of A Rose by Any Other Name. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Disclaimer: All mistake are my own and this work is purely fiction.

Harry blushed like roses. At least that’s what Louis always thought. The spots of red would blossom on his cheeks when he was embarrassed or flattered. Like crimson spreading across his milky skin. Louis was convinced that if it was the last thing he ever saw he’d die a happy man. He was always in pursuit of that blush, saying sweet things, and making lewd comments all in hopes that Harry might give him a glimpse of the roses that lived beneath his cheeks.

Louis was good at it too, getting a rise out of Harry. But that was mostly because Harry was so innocent. With his big green eyes, and bouncy curls Harry Styles was the picture of innocence. His big laughs and easy smiles were the essence of youth and excitement. He was everything that Louis wasn’t.

Louis’ eyes were dark like stormy waters. Louis’ hair was chopped and dyed into oblivion. The ink that that covered his body in dark ominous swirls of chaos were less than innocent, and Louis knew this.

He didn’t understand how he had fallen for the boy with the slow drawling speech, and dorky laugh. Harry hit Louis like a brick wall, and Louis didn’t know what to do. He had an image to uphold. He was dark and mysterious, living life on the edge. He was not supposed to be in love with a boy who smelled like lavender and giggled a lot.

Zayn, Louis’ coworker made fun of him endlessly for it, and this morning was no exception.

“So what’s Harry doing today? Polishing his tiaras? I bet if you offered to help he’d bake you some cookies as thanks.” Zayn said smirking over his morning coffee.

“Oh fuck off . I don’t know what he’s doing and I don’t care.” Louis was used to this kind of comment by now.

“You know the kid makes damn good cookies. I don’t blame you for being in love with him.” Zayn replied, ignoring Louis obviously irritated tone.

“I’m not in love with him.” Louis muttered, but Louis denials were futile. He and Zayn both knew they weren’t true. Zayn usually left the topic alone, but today he decided to press the issue.

“Louis you can’t let your stupid image get in the way of feelings you have for someone. No one will judge you. Yeah Harry’s young and a little bit of an odd-ball but who isn’t.” Zayn said in a more serious tone.

Louis didn’t respond. He wasn’t going to have this conversation with Zayn "I know everything" Malik.

After a pause Zayn started again. “No amount of eyeliner and angsty lyrics can hide the truth.”

Once again Louis didn’t respond. The two didn’t talk for the rest of the day because the tattoo shop was crowded until closing time. Louis was eternally thankful for every single twenty something girl who decided to come in that day and ask for weirdly intricate and stupid tattoos that they would probably regret in the next few days.

See the problem was Louis knew he loved Harry. He knew it so much he could tell you the moment it started. They had been at the park. Harry had wanted to go on a picnic and despite Louis’ protests he packed a basket lunch and told Louis to grab a jacket.  

They sat in wildflowers by a little stream.  Louis thought he looked out of place in the wild blossoms. His tattered black jeans stood out against the bright flowers, looking like they belonged anywhere but there. But Harry looked like it was the only place he could ever belong. His curls splayed out onto the flowers, getting tangled up in all the different hues. Even though he was lying in the middle of the patch squishing half of the flowers, it looked as if they had grown up around him. Louis couldn’t imagine anything more beautiful. That was moment he fell in love. He fell in love with the boy with the sunshine on his face. He fell in love with the boy with the flowers in his hair.

It had been 3 months since that day in the park, and not much had changed. Louis still made snide remarks, and Harry still ignored them with smiles. Louis still made hollow protests anytime Harry suggested anything. Harry was still beautiful and Louis still couldn’t tell Harry he loved him

He was afraid of being shut down, and he cared too much to even risk that. Louis had known Harry for about a year now. They met when Harry got his first tattoo. It had been a giant butterfly in the middle of his chest. At the time Louis had thought it was the weirdest thing in the entire world, but now he knew it was just Harry.

They became unexpected, but fast friends. Harry had a carefree spirit that Louis couldn’t help but admire. Often times he felt so shut up in his insecurities, trying to project some kind of image of himself he wasn’t even so sure he liked, but Harry could see beyond all his bullshit. Harry broke Louis out of his carefully sculpted shell, the protective shield he wore so no one could see the soft parts of him. Harry was the light to his dark. The eternal fire to his endless gloom.

They spent more time than was probably healthy together. Louis always pretended like it didn’t matter to him, but it mattered so much. Every second he spent with Harry felt like the beginning and end of a new adventure.

Harry stopped by Louis’ flat when he got back from work.

“Hello my darling.” Harry called as he walked through the front door. He was wearing denim shorts cut off well above the knee with little doodles on them, and a black scoop neck shirt all dirty and frayed from not enough washing and too much wearing. There was a daisy tucked into his curls, and all Louis could think was picnics, wildflowers, and being in love.

He strode over to Louis, who was sitting on the couch watching the telly, and plopped down in his lap. It was an awkward position because Harry was so much bigger than Louis, but Louis prayed he wouldn’t move.

“I think today is the day.” Harry announced in a confident voice.

“The day for what exactly?” Louis’ sarcastic tone barely masked his excitement.

“The day you tell me you love me.” Harry said in a cheerful voice.

“What?” Louis asked, trying to keep his voice from shaking.

“Oh you know what, I mean.”

Before Louis could form of a coherent response from his panicked thoughts Harry started to lean forward. Louis’ eyes widened in panic and anticipation but Harry didn’t stop until his lips met Louis’. It was a slow kiss, full of curiosity and warmth. Louis was still full of doubt, but when Harry pulled his head back and stared deep into his eyes, he knew it was all okay. The calm green of Harry’s eyes said everything that Louis needed.

“I like it when you wear flowers in your hair.” Louis said in a soft voice.

“They remind me of you.” Harry smiled back.


End file.
